This shared instrumentation grant proposal seeks to upgrade the gradient coil of the 7T MRI scanner that is currently operational at the Center for Biomedical Imaging at New York University. The aforementioned scanner has been operational since 2006. This instrument has been pivotal for supporting novel imaging projects that are unpractical or not feasible at lower field strength. When the system was installed, it had the most recent gradient coil commercially available. The capabilities of this coil have since been surpassed by what is currently being shipped with newer units. Upgrading the system with the proposed gradient coil will bring it on par with the capabilities of the systems being in productio at this time. This will not only extend the useful life of the current system but, in addition, mak state-of-the-art technology available to the advanced imaging projects being carried out New York University.